Lef: The tale of a Ywing enthusiast
by blind2d
Summary: Lef is a young spaceship mechanic on Nar Shaddaa. He dreams of someday becoming a Y-wing pilot and fighting for the Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

They call me Lef, 'cause I was found on the left side of the door of Captain Yarg's Shipwreck Hospital. It's really just a grease-pit, but the name brings in more business. Another reason, maybe, for my name is that I was just "lef'" on the street. I don't know, Yarg gave me the name.

Yeah, Yarg's a real guy, all right. He's a Devaronian, and they say he fought in the Clone Wars, but I don't really believe it. I mean, you'd think he'd have some permanent wounds, wouldnchya? Like, you know, some scars or something? But nope, Yarg's just this big guy who's all red and old looking and likes to wear Nerf-hide jackets all the time. He took me in from the harshness and loneliness of the street (I was out there an hour, tops, but I was just a baby, so give me some slack, all right?) and taught me all about ships and blasters. As I aged I naturally became a little bored with just these subjects, so I decided to branch out into alien languages and customs, and sometimes even histories.

I read all about the Clone Wars and the Jedi and Sith. Some of those stories seemed a little far-fetched to me, though. I mean, come on, a guy who shoots lasers out of his hands and can heal people just by touchin' 'em? You'd have to be whacko to believe that nonsense. It does make for very entertaining reading at the end of the day, so I kept researching those legends.

Skippin' ahead a few years, to where this story _really_ begins, I just had my 18th birthday a couple of weeks ago and Yarg's gonna finally give me that Y-Wing I've waited so long for. As soon as I cough up the cash, that is. Oh well, it would be mine someday.

Yarg's sort of a hero to the homeless urchins of this sector of this level of Smuggler's Moon (pretty specific, I know, but it's still a good average of 5,000 or so beings). He's had almost a hundred kids of all species through this place since I've been here, but at the moment his "helpers" include: Shib, a Bith male (gleaming bald head and all) who wants to be an accountant or lawyer or sumthin' (talk about brainiac); P'larksak, a female Trandoshan reptilian who is unusually small for her kind (about six feet tall at age thirteen, now she's almost eight feet, three inches) and dreams of one day opening her own dealership; a couple of random Jawas that usually stay out of the way and don't steal parts; another human male from Coruscant (like me) but he's only ten, so he's not very interestin' yet; Xeemo (pronounced "zeem-oh"), a dark-green Rodian girl only two months older than me and very handy with droids; and of course myself, a human from Coruscant originally.

Yarg makes us clean the shop and work on the "easier" cases that come in. Lately however, there have been fewer jobs, thanks to the Imperial crackdown on custom/modified ships (not to mention the smugglin' business in general). Unfortunately for us orphans here at Yarg's place, all we knew was fixin' ships, and that was all we ever wanted to do. Less money came in, but we made do.

Anyway, like I was sayin' before, I'm savin' up for that Y, and lookin' around for a girlfriend, not that I could spoil her or anything, but I could really use the companionship. I've been thinkin' of askin' Xeemo out on a date, but I'm worried she won't say yes. See, I haven't had much luck with the ladies thus far.

For example, I was seein' this Twi'lek girl last year, but she broke up with me after just two weeks. She said it was because I was "a perverted two-timer", but that's just unfair! I've never two-timed in my life!

And the year before that I was with a human named Patrish, but we fell apart because she "met somebody else". How am I suppos't to compete with that?

But y'know, I think Xeemo just might be the one. We share similar hobbies, there isn't a great age difference, we're both single, it could work. In fact, I think I'll go ask Yarg's advice about it right now.

"Hey Yarg!"

"I'm busy with this power coupling, what do you want?"

"I need to have a heart to heart with you about the women-folk, Yarg."

"Well, you should really come back later, but I'll talk to ya now, Lef. What's on yer mind?"

"I was kinda hopin' for some advice on how to deal with 'em in general, y'know, like, keep a steady relationship or sumthin'."

"I'm gonna tell ya what I always tell ya, the more ya do something, the easier it becomes. Now interpersonal relationships are not my best subject, but remember to communicate effectively, always be honest with each other, and love her for who she is, not what she looks like. Why, need some help talkin' to X over there?"

"Wha-, how did you know?"

"Don't play dumb, kid. I've seen the way you've been lookin' at her ever since she came here. I think you two might make a good couple. I say go for it."

"Easy for you to say. Thanks, Yarg."

"Don't mention it. Really. Now get outta my hair, I'm workin' here."

That night I asked Xeemo out for the first time in my seven or so years of knowin' her. She accepted my offer, but made it plain that she wasn't a "cheap screw", not that I would want a girl like that or anythin'. Anyhow, we went to Maggie-Pono's Diner, a ten-minute walk from Yarg's place. We talked a bit on the way there, and really got jawin' after we had both placed our orders.

"So, you like droids, huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Well, yeah, it's pretty much my life, fixin' up those guys. You of all people should know that, Lef." Xeemo condescended, crossing her legs under the table.

"Yeah, but it's hard to find the words, y'know?"

"I know, believe me." She stared into my eyes. "You know how many jerks I've gone out with over the years. Every time I feel the same; captivated by their physical attractiveness, but let down after the quick realization of how shallow they really are. But every time, I feel nervous and stupid, I think that's just how first dates are."

"Wow, you're being really understanding." I blushed. "Gee, I hope I'm not sounding too blunt, or anythin'..."

Xeemo blushed, "Well, if we're going to be friends, we need to be honest with each other."

"Ayup," I nodded. "Honesty is the best democracy, they say."

"OK, now you're just being silly."

It was at that moment that the Toydarian waitress fluttered over to our table and set down our orders. I had the Traladon sandwich, and Xeemo selected the Mynock Surprise (which sorta grossed me out, so I tried not to look at it).

"This looks good," I remarked lamely.

"It does, doesn't it?" she said, breathing in the aroma deeply with her supple snout. "The sauce seems especially pungent today."

"You come here a lot?"

"Oh, yes indeed. It's one of my favorite restaurants on this level, to tell the truth. I just love how they prepare the Mynock and Centicrab here. Plus the staff is friendly and the prices don't pinch. Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No, but I'll make a point of it to do so in the future."

"So… how come you've never asked me out before?" She tilted her head.

"Um… mind if I take a bite and consider that question a bit?"

"Go ahead, but I expect a good answer when you're done."

"OK," chew, chew, chew, swallow. "Uh, I guess because I was distracted by empty sluts, just like you were."

"What!" She started. "Are you calling me? Oh… oh, I get it. OK, but that still doesn't explain why I've never even felt any sort of affection from you until today."

"You're right, but I guess I was just…"

"What?" she leans forward. "What were you just?"

"I don't want to sound like a bigot."

"Tell me, or the entire bill is on you."

"Um, I was gonna pay for it all any-"

"Tell me!"

"OK! Don't have a nerf! I was… intimidated, I guess, by your… um… physiology."

She starts giggling, and I look a little distressed. "_That's_ what was buggin' you? My _physiology?_" Her giggles increase in volume and speed until they peter out after a few seconds. "OK, you've been with a Twi'lek, right?"

I nod.

"Well, I'm pretty much the same under these denims as her, so really you've got nothing to be worried about there."

"I know, I read a medical book about Rodians, so I know what they look like, but this was after all those other bimbos."

"Oh, so I'm a bimbo now?"

"Huh?" my face scrunches up. "No! I didn't mean it that way! Ugh, I've never even SLEPT with ANYONE BEFORE!"

The room suddenly goes perfectly silent, and then Xeemo bursts out laughing as I try to sink into my seat.

"You moron!" she jeered. "We're in public here! You can't just go around exposing your darkest secrets in public!" She grabs the sleeve of a nearby customer. "Hey, did you hear this nerf-herder just now? He admitted to being a virgin! Hahahahahahaha!"

I blocked the rest out until we were back on the street, returning to Yarg's Spaceship Hospital.

"So Lef," Xeemo changed the subject. "Why are you so fascinated with Y-Wings? Most pilots your age fancy the flashy and quick X-Wing, but you're not really a hot dog, are you?"

"Hmmm, I guess not. I think the design and durability of the Y is what initially attracted me, and the bombin' capability and larger cockpit also come in useful. What, I can't want to live to fight more than one battle?"

"I can understand that, but aren't X's easier to maintenance and a little cheaper?"

"Sure, and the Y doesn't have any parts that move around besides the landin' gear, but it's still better defensively and where basic firepower might is concerned."

"OK, but—Listen to us, we sound like a couple of aging gear-heads! Let's talk about something that doesn't have to do with fighters and mechanics. Let's lighten the mood here."

"OK, got any ideas?" I really was at a loss.

"Ooh! Did you see the Boonta race last night?"

"I thought the Emperor banned all the Podraces."

"Yeah, it was a rerun. Hmm, by your frowning features and downcast demeanor I take it you are not fond of the Pods?"

"Not really, no. Uh, how do you feel about Hoverin'?"

"It looks like fun, but I've never tried it myself. That's kid stuff anyway. Why? Do you Hover often?"

"Just when I have the time. I could let you use my old one if you want to give it a try."

"All right, it's a deal. I'll be waiting at your station tomorrow night in great anticipation of falling on my ass."

"Sounds like fun. Oh, we're at your place all ready."

We stopped walking and stood there fidgeting.

"Looks that way."

"Um, I guess this is good night then." I stared at my tapping boots.

"Yeah, guess so." She looked down at her dirty coveralls.

We stood there awkwardly outside the entrance to Xeemo's complex for what seemed like years before she spoke up again.

"Lef," she paused. "I… had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too." Mentally, I slapped myself for being so short with words.

"_Dolpee Kikyuna_. _U kulle rah doe kankee kung._"

_Huh?_ I thought to myself. _Why is she speakin' Huttese, all of a sudden? She said somethin' about being my scummy friend, I think. Man, I really need to brush up on my non-Basic._

"Er," I began. "Same to you, and I hope to see you well tomorrow."

"Sorry, sometimes that slips out. Huttese was my first language, and I'm kinda nervous, so…"

"Oh I understand, that's perfectly all right." By this time Xeemo was holding my head in one hand and my shoulder in the other. "Um, what are you doin'?"

"Oh, just kissing you." And kiss me she sure did. The end of her proboscis spread wide to envelop my mouth and sucked my tongue in and out a couple times before releasing, leaving me paralyzed with shock and a little turned on.

"I'm sorry! I let myself get carried away! I hope this doesn't change the way we feel about each other!"

I waved mechanically at her, trying to communicate that it was all right until I could get my breath back. "It's OK, it's OK," I repeated. "That was actually… nice, though it did catch me off guard."

"Oh, OK. Um, gotta run, see you tomorrow!" And with that Xeemo dashed up the short flight of steps and into the complex, glancing back at me as she went through the door.

I waved at her silently until she was no longer visible, and then began walking back to Yarg's place, thinking about Xeemo the whole trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning I was off work, so I decided to take a little stroll around one of the nature parks on Level 35 (note: Yarg's place is on Level 51). This was unusual behavior for me, normally I would cruise around some of the lower levels on my Hoverboard or check out new books on alien races from the library, but today I was feeling romantic and sentimental, so the Gardens (as I call them) seemed a more appropriate location. I got bored after an hour or so however, and headed back to Level 51 to get my Hoverboard. On the way I bumped into P'larksak, the female Trandoshan who works at Yarg's with the rest of us. She told me Xeemo was down at the library, in case I was interested.

_Uh-oh, _I thought to myself, _the Gundark's out of the bag now!_

I thanked her, and meandered down to Level 51, undecided as to whether I should go Hovering all day (like I always do) or meet up with Xeemo.

I chose the latter.

"Lef!" Xeemo cried as I walked in the only door to the semi-dark dilapidated structure that was the best one could do for a library around these levels of the moon. She was in the process of checking out three or four books at the counter to the left of the entrance, and looked up at me when the bell announced my presence. "Hi! I didn't expect to see you here today. Come, have a seat."

She motioned to a low, square table with four crooked chairs around it, one for each side.

"OK," I said. "But shouldn't you finish checkin' out first?"

Xeemo shook her head in annoyance and turned back to the librarian's desk. She and her books joined me not ten seconds later.

"So," Xeemo asked briskly. "What brings you down here?"

"Oh, well, uh, I was… uh, just… lookin' for new books… you know…" I trailed off nervously.

"Oh, sure," her eyes lit up and a small smile played on her trunk. "Me too. There's this new one out about power converters that you might be interested in. It's got some great notes on the new Bilithoid system, but it doesn't have a large amount of text on Y-Wings, I'm sorry to say. The hydraulic differentials are fascinating to anyone who uses smaller appliances regularly, however. Hey, am I boring you?"

Xeemo waved a green hand in front of my face in annoyance.

"What? What?" I looked up into her convex ocular spheres, embarrassedly clasping my hands together under the table.

"You seem tired," she said irritably. "I suppose I should leave you alone now so you can have some time to rest. See you at work."

She stood and exited the library before I had a chance to defend myself. As the door closed, I let my stupid head fall to the table with a thud.

That night I lay awake in bed trying not to think about Xeemo, but I couldn't help myself. I felt like King of the Morons for acting so foolishly in the library that day, and wished that I had some way of contacting her without having to speak with her directly. Remembering that I forgot to ask her number or address on our first date, I kicked myself all over again. When I finally did sleep, it was fitful and I had a nightmare.

_I'm walking through a misty marshland, the unstable ground causing me to take my steps carefully and with great effort. I'm searching for something of great importance, but I don't know what it is. The mist is so thick I can barely make out anything save for the silhouettes of trees and brambles, and even then only if they are two feet away, so all in all it was slow-going. _

_ This bright light appears out of nowhere and rushes at me while I'm peering around a tree trunk. I duck and it whizzes over my head silently. I stare after it in bewilderment, until I hear a loud engine roar above me. I quickly glance upward at an Imperial TIE Fighter. Its gun turrets fire upon me and everything goes red._

I wake sweating and shaking anxiously. The dream seemed so _real_.

Understandably, Xeemo was a bit miffed at me the next morning. She ignored me whenever I was in the same room as her, and she wouldn't speak to or look at me that entire day.

The next day didn't go much better. I waved at her and she nodded in recognition… then went back to what she was doing. Oh well.

Xeemo finally started acting more comfortable around me about a week later. I remember looking around for parts for the aft manifold of this speeder that we had brought in that morning. The thing was totaled, but the guy wanted to fix it anyway, so we accepted his money and got to work. Anyway, I was looking for the piece and just happened to glance over in Xeemo's general direction. What do you know; she was walking towards me with the exact part in hand, almost as if she'd been reading my mind.

"Looking for this, are you?" she held out the part. "Just so happens I have a spare that I _might_ let you borrow, _if_," she paused for effect, "you will take me out to that place again tonight after our shifts."

I agreed, and wondered at Xeemo's sudden change in attitude towards me. She smiled, handed me the part and walked back to her station. I stood for a moment bewildered, then went back to work myself.

We met in front of the place around 8 that night. Xeemo had obviously cleaned up beforehand. She wore a nice jumpsuit, no stains or rips or anything, and styled her spiky hair a different way. I washed my face and wore my cleanest jump, so it wasn't all that great looking. I was a little embarrassed.

"Well," Xeemo spoke up. "Guess we better go get a table!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the diner, rushing to the nearest visible booth that was vacant.

We both ordered the same things we had the first time, and laughed about it after we realized it. We made small talk for a while, until Xeemo's face turned suddenly sober.

"Now Lef," she stared at me with great seriousness reflected in her lucid orbs. " I have to ask… and you must be honest… do you find me… attractive?"

"Eh!" I was a little surprised by the question. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're… beautiful!"

She nodded thoughtfully then said, "So… you mean… you would like to date me?"

I hesitated for a second. "Yes… if it's what you want… I know I'm not the most handsome guy at the garage… but if you… that is…"

"Oh, shut up," Xeemo grabbed my face and started kissing me. Just then our food arrived and we came apart bashfully. The waitress smiled and walked off.

"That was annoying," Xeemo said, straightening her hair. "Some people have no manners. So… does this mean… we're going out?"

"I suppose… yes, yes you and I are officially a couple."

"Oh, Lef!" she squeezed my hand with both of hers from across the table. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too, but don't let your Mynock get cold," I pointed to her dish with my fork.

Xeemo looked at it, and then set to eating it as fast as possible.

That night we talked and walked down dark streets (well, they weren't _that_ dark, I mean let's face it, there are thousands of lights. It's a city-planet, for goodness sakes!) long into the wee hours of the morning.

"…and then she stripped the bulkhead on the _starboard_ side of the cruiser!"

Xeemo finished her joke, and we both busted out laughing and crying and carrying on in the middle of some mostly-deserted walkway. Once we had both managed to calm down (after several attempts foiled by looking at each other and then going right back to chuckling), I turned to Xeemo.

"Xeemo," I said, "do you really think…"

"What, Lef?"

"Well…" I fidgeted nervously. "Do you think we… really make a good couple? I don't know that much about you, you don't know me… are we really meant for each other?"

She looked down in thought. "Well," she began, "we're having fun, aren't we?"

I nodded.

"And we do have very similar interests… why not? What would make a better couple than a pilot and an engineer?"

"You mean you really think I have the ability to become a good pilot some day?" I asked with hope bounding in my heart.

"Lef," she looked at me. "I think you have the stuff to be a _top_ pilot some day."

I kept smiling for the next minute as we walked along holding hands that cool night.

"LEF!"

It was Yarg. His booming voice shook me out of my reverie of the night before and the special moments with Xeemo.

"Lef, I need you to handle this customer NOW!"

Sighing, I dragged my unwilling body over to where Yarg and a new client were standing, just in front of the main door of the garage.

"Ms. Peenk here needs a complete transmission overhaul on her XS-class luxury liner. Since transmission seems to be your field of expertise, I figured you could take the job. You aren't busy, are you?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but Yarg interrupted.

"Fantastic! Now I want you to get to know Ms. Peenk while I have her ship moved into the bay. You kids play nice now!"

"Oh, thank you for taking my ship in at such short notice!" The female Twi'lek gushed. "This really is bad timing for me, you see I was just starting up a cruise enterprise when my transmission…"

I tuned the rest out while studying her body (I admit I'm a bit of a pervert at times). She had very light blue skin, and wore tight-fitting clothes that revealed a good amount of her generous bust and accentuated her curves and trim physique. Her makeup was applied expertly, and she seemed almost to pose while she spoke in that feathery voice. I felt myself harden in my dirty workpants, and prayed she wouldn't notice the bulge.

"…So that's why I need this to be done with great haste, but not lacking efficiency. You think you can do that, little boy?"

"Unh… yeah, you bet, sure thing ma'am!"

"Wonderful. Well, I really must be going now," she breathed. "Take good care of my baby!"

She walked out swinging her hips. I stood watching her go until she was no longer visible, then hurried over to the bay where her vessel was parked. I immediately dropped my previous duties and set to work overhauling the transmission.

Xeemo and I kept up relations pretty good since that last excursion to the diner. We went and saw various concerts, movies, and plays together (the last of which I had to practically drag her to by her antennae). It was during one of these that she asked me how I felt about the Empire.

"Xeem," as she had let me call her as a term of affection, "You know I hate the whole stinkin' mess. We have to struggle to survive while some snarkin' fat cats sit up there with their spice and all the credits they want… man, I get angry just thinkin' about it. Why?"  
"Wouldn't it make you feel a lot better if you could get back at them some way, I mean before you join the Rebellion and all."

I nodded and Xeem smiled slyly.

"Well it just so happens that I found out about some dirt on that slutty little Twi'lek whose cruiser you're working on in Bay 3. Turns out her chief customers are District Governors for this part of Nar Shaddaa. I figure a little sabotage might be in order. You willing to give it a go?"

I hesitated for a second then nodded.

"Great, I'll give you the mechanism tomorrow. Call me if you have any second thoughts or ideas."

I thought about it half that night, in fact, I had some serious trouble sleeping. First of all was the issue of the sabotage itself; I wasn't really sure how I felt about that. Secondly, I kind of liked that Twi'lek, but that could have just been my hormones talking. And lastly, what kind of mechanism was Xeemo planning on using? And how trustworthy was this "dirt"? Eventually I found sleep, but the questions still buzzed in my head the next morning.

Xeemo was waiting for me at the main door that day. She handed me the device (which was about 1/3 of a meter square), and I pocketed it in my baggy work pants. We walked side by side into the hangar, and then split off toward our separate stations, but not before Xeem could slip me a small note of instructions.

The gizmo was in fact merely an electronic-disruptor, and not a bomb, as I had feared. Relieved that it would only cripple the ship and not totally destroy it, I judged that it would be all right to plant on the ship. It only took me a couple hours to install and hide the device, and immediately I contacted Ms. Peenk as Xeem's instructions suggested.

We saw her off the next day and Xeem asked if I had done the work. I told her I did, and she nodded seriously. The ship was crippled just before making the jump to hyperspace, allowing the Galactic Police Force to round up the criminals and bring them to justice. I felt a little guilty then, and still do now, but I realize it was a step in the right direction, a step toward me fulfilling my ultimate destiny.

By summer of the next year I had finally saved up enough to buy that old Y off of an even older Yarg. When I told him my plans for leaving to find the Rebel Alliance, I could've sworn I saw a tear in his eye. Might've been my imagination too, of course.

As I packed that night, ready to set out first thing in the morning, I realized something that made my smack my head and call myself a moron; I didn't have a snarking droid! How was I supposed to make hyperspace calculations in a Y-Wing without an astromech droid? Stars, I was impetuous. I resolved to ask around the shop the next day (particularly with Xeem, arguably the local expert on mechanical men).

"Leaving to join the Alliance, huh?" Xeemo glared and put a hand on her hip. "Just gonna leave me here like a sack of Gundark droppings, eh? Well I won't stand for it!" By this point she had grown more hostile and began poking me in the chest while scowling. "Here's the deal, hotshot. You don't think I want off this crummy junk pile of a world? Well, think again! I'm going to be a mechanic out there, you here? I'm going to be somebody! I'll let you have old' R4-D3 over there _if,_ and I do mean _if,_ you let me come with you on your little odyssey. Whaddya say, lover boy?"

What could I say? I agreed, and the next thing I knew the three of us (yes, I'm including R4) were somewhere out in hyperspace. The cabin was a little cramped, but we made the most of it. Xeemo even thought to bring extra provisions, something that had not occurred to me prior to our departure. Another thing that I wasn't thinking about was exactly _which_ planet we would visit. Xeem had an answer for that too, of course. She said, "Why don't you try Tatooine? I hear there's a small Rebel outpost there." So naturally that's where we were headed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About halfway there we stopped at a smuggler's hideaway on an asteroid somewhere. Xeemo was asleep, so I left the ship alone to see about getting fuel, directions, and more provisions. I was greeted in the docking bay by a rather rotund humanoid from Corellia named Kyp Darwento. He spoke loudly, but nothing hostile or condescending ever came from his baritone voice or from beneath his overgrown beard. Kyp led me to a waiting area while the Y (who I had taken to calling "Lil") was being refueled and stocked. I found a Vidphone along the wall and used it to contact Yarg's place. P'larksak and Shib answered the call together (I didn't even know they were going out!). "Heeeeey, long time no see, Lef!"

"I just left half a day ago, you guys, come on!"

"Yeah, well it's weird not having you and Xeemo around. Where is the maiden, anyway? That is, if you two haven't done anything yet…" the Trandoshan teased.

"We both agreed on marriage first, remember?"  
"You know I'm just kidding! But seriously, why isn't she with you? Where are you, anyway?"

"Oh, she's sleepin' in the ship while it's being refueled and stuff. I docked at this place Yarg gave me some coordinates to. We're headed to the Dantooine system, or whatever it's called. Where's Yarg?"

"Busy with a customer," replied the tiny Bith. "And _we_ (he looks pointedly at P'larksak) should be working too."

"Guess you're right, babe. Sorry Lef, but this is quits for us. See you on the wanted posters!"

The screen went blank and I stood there for a second thinking about everything I had left behind on Nar Shaddaa. Then I smiled and joined some other pilots (mostly smugglers) who were gathered around tables chatting. I sat down at the nearest vacant spot that I could find and watched in fascination as four of the other five beings were engrossed in a heated game of Sabacc.

"I'll see your thirty credits and raise you twenty," said a male alien with pink skin and long red hair.

"I call," declared a Corellian female who sat beside the first player. "Idiot's Array!" She smiled smugly, assured that no one would have the only hand to beat hers, a pure sabacc.

"You're cheating!" accused an obviously outraged human male, about twenty years the female's senior. "No one can get three Idiots in a row! That kind of luck, (as my dear old mother used to say, may she rest among the stars), can only be made! Let me see those cards!"

Before any of the others at the table knew what was happening, the man lunged across the table at the young woman, grasping wildly at the cards she had spread out on the table before her. She screamed in surprise, and quickly drew her blaster simultaneously. The middle-aged smuggler caught the stun blast straight in the chest, and was blown back onto the ground at his side of the table.

"What's all this? What's all this?" questioned a droid that had an imposing presence and seemed to be some form of security for the outpost. "I'll have no tomfoolery with blasters or physical assault in _my_ jurisdiction, thank you very much! The Captain has ordered you both to the brig, while he and myself will make sure you, Miss Rupazel were not in fact cheating at sabacc. Here are your shackles," it said while putting binders on the woman. "And wait a moment while I pick up Mr. Gorgog… there we are! Now follow me to the brig!"

The security droid walked down a hallway that branched off from the room, while a reluctant Miss Rupazel followed slowly behind. I stood, and without knowing exactly why, felt compelled to follow after her.

I heard her muttering something about being innocent for cheating and how the blaster was only used in self-defense. I agreed with her mentally, and she suddenly looked over her shoulder at me.

"Who in the blazes are you?" she asked, eyeing me up and down. "Never seen you here before. How old are you, kid?"

"Um… I'm Lef… I'm uh… eighteen…" I stammered. "I…"

"Well, I can see that you're a wonderful conversationalist, but right now I've really gotta be going to the brig. See ya!"

She sped up in her haste to leave me, and I sadly kicked myself mentally for behaving so stupidly. With nothing else to do, I returned to the ship to oversee the refueling.

Upon my arrival I was astonished to discover an unhappy Kyp waiting for me in the bay, Xeemo's unconscious form draped over his beefy arms.

"So you're the ones the troops are chasing!" he declared as two stormtroopers marched out from behind my Y-wing. "You better come quietly, or your alien filth of a girlfriend buys it!"

I had no choice. The stormtroopers dragged Xeemo and escorted me down to the brig where they would "hold us resistors until their transport arrived. As fate would have it, our cell was directly across from the one the security droid had deposited the supposed cheater in. She looked at the two of us in sympathy and asked, "What're ya in for?"

"I don't know, miss," I answered. "Some troopers just showed up and Kyp threw us in here. Do you know what's goin' on?"

"You can cut that 'miss' garbage, Lef," she replied with attitude. "The name's Nez, and I'll liken ya to remember it. At this point, hon, I don't know even as much as you, probably less, and if the Empire's got you two in its sights, well… all I can say is good luck and pray for your unfortunate souls… normally, but it just so happens that I know the code to open these here doors, and I could relay them to you via this here note in my pocket, then maybe you'd have a chance at getting out of here on that _fancy ship_ of yours… but it's gonna cost ya."

"Fine," I groaned. "How much?"

"500 credits and passage with you on your ship, mine's too easy to trace, you see."

I thought it over. 500 wouldn't completely wipe me out, but it was more than I wanted to spend on this stranger. Also there would barely be any room in the cockpit for respiration if we took on a third passenger. But on the other hand, if the Empire suspected the two of us rebelling, we would be tortured without mercy and most likely killed or imprisoned for life.

"You got a deal, Nez," I said with as much confidence as my voice could muster. "Now you slide me the note, and once our doors are both open, we make a run for it."

"Way ahead of you, pal," she slid me the note and waited patiently before my door, hers having been open for about a minute now.

"Let's move it, flyboy," she ordered as the door to my cell finally responded to Nez' code.

I carried the still comatose Xeemo in my arms while Nez ran ahead, charging into the hangar waving a blaster she had expertly swiped from a sabacc player in the lounge area.

"Death to the Empire!" she shouted as red bolts of energy shot out of the blaster, leaving random scorch marks on the walls, ceiling, and ships. The two stormtroopers were still guarding the Y when Nez burst in, but once they heard her blatant arrival, they were all business, returning fire and ducking behind one of my ship's sub light engines. With the accuracy of a trained sniper, Nez took out both soldiers before either had time to radio the situation to their base Star Destroyer. Nez smiled and holstered the blaster in her once-empty side pocket and raced to the cockpit, myself trailing behind slowly, struggling under Xeemo's weight.

I deactivated the lock with my remote key that was attached to my sleeve, and Nez just hopped right in. I followed and dumped Xeemo's sleeping form on Nez' lap, much to her protests. Edgy, worried, and deathly afraid I started the engine and we set out into the stars.

"We're not off Endor yet," Nez so perceptively pointed out. "You see that there Star Destroyer? If we want to make it out alive, you'll have to outrun it for a while until your fancy computer comes up with coordinates for a jump. Think you can handle that?"

"Watch me," I whispered as I gunned Lil's engines for all they were worth (about 6,000 on the black market).

To make a long and exciting story short, we succeeded in jumping to hyperspace blindly while keeping the megalith off our tails. Once we were safely cruising, Nez and I let out our collectively held breath and relaxed.

"So," Nez energetically slapped my shoulder. "Some fancy moves you pulled there, Ace. Where'd you learn to fly like that?"

"Where'd _you_ learn to shoot like that?" I playfully nudged her back. "Those stormtroopers never knew what hit 'em!"

"Yeah, well, you pick up a few things when you have to cart stuff all around our troubled little galaxy. I'm a smuggler by trade, and runnin' into Imperial soldiers is just as natural as sand on Tatooine. Nothin' like a good blaster at your side, I tell ya. But enough about me, you dodged my question. Where you get chops like those?"

"Born and raised on Nar Shaddaa. Worked and flown smaller ships all my life. Not much to tell, really. Xeemo here and me used to work in the same garage until I got enough money and could afford this fighter. We took off in search of the Rebel base on Tatooine, but, well, you see where we are now," I shrugged. "Pitiful, huh?"

"Aw, I wouldn't say that," Nez knuckled my cheek. "Got this far, didn't ya? And since I'm here, I figure you've got much better chances. But as far as the Rebellion goes… can't say I agree with you there. You do know how futile it all is, don't ya? I mean, _the Empire_? Kind of a big piece of Traladon steak to swallow, if you know what I mean."

I just shrugged and checked the instruments, as Nez babbled on about the empty-headedness of the Rebel Alliance, inserting a polite 'no offense' at the end of every other sentence. A few hours and a quick nap later, I pulled Lil out of hyperspace and into Tatooine's orbit, scanning visually and electronically for Imperial craft.

We were given landing clearance at a port in Mos Eisley, and I shook Xeemo awake when the Y settled.

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her insectoid irises. "Why am I behind the seats?"

"Well… you should probably explain this, Lef." Nez looked at me.

"Wait a minute! Who's this hussy?" Xeemo demanded hotly.

"Hey, hey," I tried to calm the two irritated females. "No need to shout. Xeem, this here is Nez. She was kind enough to break us out of the box, and shoot up some stormtroopers for us, so I don't think it would be wise to yell at her. Nez, this here's my girlfriend Xeemo. She fixes droids and ships. Um, you two get to know each other while I go and settle the hangar's manager person. Um… yeah."

I left the ship, not too quickly to arouse suspicion, and Nez and Xeemo held their own conversation.

"So," said Nez.

"So," said Xeemo.

"You're his squee, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Huh… Y'know, you two actually make kinda a cute couple."

"Thanks."

"No I mean it. You go well together. Sure you're from different planets, but yeah, you're cute."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Anyway, thanks for busting us out, Ms. …Rupazel, was it?" Xeemo extended her hand.

"Call me Nez, girlie," Nez grasped Xeem's green hand in friendship. "Yes sir, I do believe we'll get along right well."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I returned to the ship, and announced that our lodgings for the night had been squared away.

"Hey!" protested Nez. "This is coming out of your pocket, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah… Now quit complainin' and start helping me unload the Y."

We moved all our belongings (and R4) into our room and then proceeded to search the bustling port city for some fun ("Cheap, of course," said Nez. "Of course," I said). Xeemo seemed a little downcast, so I asked her if anything was the matter.

"It's nothing, Lef," she reassured me. "I'm just not used to space travel, I guess. I think I need to lie down, or something."

The two of us went back to our motel room while Nez continued her quest for an inexpensive venue. I made Xeemo lay down on the solitary bed while I sent one of the maids out for some pricey ice. She argued with me about it, but accepted it gratefully when it arrived. I sat beside her prone body for a while, and when she dropped off to sleep again I looked in the phone book for a number for my Rebel contact, one Odura whom I was supposed to meet on Tatooine. Nez had yet to return.

"Hello? Is this Odura?" I asked on the phone once it was answered, being perhaps a bit too straightforward.

"This is Odura. Does the fish come tonight?" the other voice whispered cryptically.

Knowing the secret code phrase, I replied, "Yes, when the wind is right."

"Good. Now, meet me at the Cantina, it should be near your ship's berth. I'll be there at midnight. Come alone and unarmed."

The connection terminated, and I wondered just what I'd gotten myself into. I mean, I never wanted all this espionage crap; I just wanted to blow up some bad guys and get the girl. It wasn't like the place was crawling with stormtroopers, or anything. Well, there were a few, but hey, they're everywhere these days! Whatever. I checked my chronometer and swore under my breath in Huttese (at least I knew _that_ much). It was only fifteen minutes to midnight. Having no way to contact Nez, I left her a note on the bedside table and exited the motel, making sure to leave my blaster in the room where Xeemo could protect herself with it if worse came to worse.

The darkness of the cantina was made even more disorienting by the many clouds of smoke that hovered over several of the patrons at the bar and in the booths. I coughed and blinked rapidly, my eyes scanning the place for a flight suit or crash helmet that would identify someone as a pilot. Now, I didn't know what Odura was, but I was pretty confident he/she/it would be seated near the entrance. I was wrong.

"Hey barkeep," I intoned casually after sidling up to the counter, my voice cracking with nerves. "Know anybody here by the name of Odura?"

He shook his head and asked what I wanted to drink. Having not consumed much different, I ordered a Corellian Ale (also because I knew the stuff was cheap). While I sat, I glanced at all the various aliens from just as many worlds that were all gathered together into this small place. I recognized Rodians, Jawas, Twi'leks, Bith, Wookies, Bothans, humanoids, and a few others that I didn't know. Only a few of them wore flight suits, but when I asked if they knew Odura, all I got were frowns or shaking heads. I began to grow more anxious. Having drained my glass, I feared that the bartender would force me to leave if I didn't buy another. So, to continue my search, I headed to the back where the booths were more plentiful and close together. Seeing a vacant one, I made my approach and sat without difficulty.

As I continued to scan the bar, I noticed a shadow break from the mass and head in my direction. I was a little apprehensive, but all the stranger in the dark cloak did was to sit next to me in the booth, hidden face directed at the middle of the place.

"Excuse me," I asked politely (and stupidly). "Do you know Odura?"

The figure turned toward me, then looked back at the crowd. "Yes."

"Oh," I babbled. "He was supposed to meet me here, but I don't know what he looks like or anything. Can you help me find him?"

The being remained silent for quite some time before speaking again. "The one you seek is not male, nor do you need to locate Odura," the hood was flung back by slender gloved hands to reveal the smirking face of a beautiful Felenis, a kind of feline humanoid. "Welcome to the Rebellion, Lef."

Odura led me down one dark alleyway after another until I was so turned around, I couldn't tell which way was west. After almost an hour of walking we came to the place, a smallish mud hut on the outskirts of town. All the windows were dark, but the hooded Felenis knocked (two short raps, then three quick ones) anyway. The door almost immediately slid open, but beyond it only darkness was visible.

"_Are you here to repair my vaporator?_" whispered a voice from inside the hut.

"_Not until the dawn,_" Odura whispered back.

_Ah, more secret codes_, I thought to myself.

"_Enter quickly before you're seen,_" the invisible speaker entreated.

Odura pushed me forward, so that I would enter the structure ahead of her. The door whizzed shut behind us, and we were left standing in pitch-blackness while our host made odd noises with objects at one corner of the room. The room was instantly filled with light, and our host became visible for the first time. The sun-tanned face of a gruff old man sneered in the sudden illumination. He had a thick white beard and a robotic implant for his left eye.

"Help yourself," he suggested in his gravelly voice. "The basement's behind that door."

Odura led me down the spiraling stone steps that lay behind the aforementioned door. Glow panels rimmed the walls so that seeing would not be an issue. I noticed Odura walked very lightly, like a coral cat that has been stalking prey for so long that there is no more excitement in the hunt. After what seemed an eternity we arrived at the bottom to a single wooden door. I saw one corner of her mouth hitch up in a grin as she once again gave the code knock. The door was opened, this time by a young man similar to myself in age and size dressed in a flight suit. Odura introduced us.

"Captain Gluvvar," she bowed respectfully. "This is Lef, a youth from Nar Shaddaa who wishes to join the Alliance as a pilot."

"Lef," Gluvvar shook my hand. "I hope you pass the tests. You look like a good soldier to me, and right now the Rebellion needs all the fighters we can get. Make me proud."

"Yes sir," I nodded humbly.

"Keerakish," he said, turning back to the Felenis. "Good work. You may take a rest cycle now. I'll get him briefed."

"Thank you sir," she turned and walked off down a corridor and out of sight.

"So… Lef, was it? Why do you want to put your life on the line for the Rebel cause?"

"Well Captain," I began. "I've always found the Imperial ideology to be somewhat… misguided."

"Bwaha!" he laughed. "Good kid, that's the stuff! Oh boy! Yep, I think we could do with a man like you! Let me show you to your quarters…"

Around 2 AM that morning, Nez returned to the hotel room to find Xeemo asleep on the bed. Nez decided that taking a shower and putting on her pajamas couldn't hurt. Once the water was shut off, Nez thought she heard the other woman moving around, so she hurriedly dressed into her nightgown and exited the lavatory.

"Nez!" Xeemo almost shouted in surprise. "I thought you were Lef! When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a little while ago," she said, and then added lamely. "I was in the shower… I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh no, it's all right," she reassured her. "I was feeling lonely all by myself here…"

"Well, hey," the Corellian responded lightly. "I'm here for ya, just let me know if there's anything I can do to make you feel better."

"That's all right, I think I'm all over the space-sickness now, Nez," she reassured her new friend once again. "But I'm worried about Lef. He still hasn't come back yet…" she trailed off anxiously.

"I'm sure he's fine," Nez consoled. "He'll probably come marching right through that door before you know it."

Xeemo smiled. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't act like his mother."

The two talked for a while longer, and soon they both dropped off to some well-needed sleep.

I lay in my new cot at the secret underground Rebel base. I thought of Xeemo, and wondered if she worried about me. I thought she would since I had been gone for so long. I also wondered, again, if she really was the one for me. _I do _like_ her and all_, I thought. _But I don't know if I really want to spend my life with her. And our kids… they would be outcasts no matter where we lived. This is a lot to deal with._

Three hours later (my busy mind kept me from rest), a shrill electronic tone shook me from my slumber. It was the wake-up call that I would come to dread in the coming weeks of my training there at the Tatooine base, but at least it only lasted a few seconds. I would find out the hard way that if you were caught still snoozing even two minutes after it had sounded, you were in serious trouble. We did drills, maintenance checks, flight simulators, and exercise sessions every day, and for pretty much all hours that we were conscious. They brought in my ship that first day, complete with R4-D3, but I still had heard nothing from Xeemo or Nez. I worried about them constantly, except maybe for when I was thinking about Cadet Keerakish, that is.

Odura flew an X-Wing, and she was one of the best pilots without battle experience in the base. Her droid was painted bright pink, which I would later learn was Odura's favorite color. Only a handful of recruits would be chosen for active duty, I later learned, and Odura and I would be fortunate enough to be in that group. I talked to Captain Gluvvar about my concerns for Xeemo, but he told me she had "skipped town." I hoped this didn't mean what I thought it meant.

Xeemo awoke the next morning around 10 AM feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. Nez lay beside her on the bed, her face almost touching Xeemo's. Nez woke up, startled by the closeness.

"Whoa! Uh, hey there Xeem," Nez said nervously.

"Good morning," the Rodian responded cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so…"

"I'm glad!" Xeemo beamed. "I think the two of us will be really good friends!"

"Really?" Nez raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Xeem nodded. "And I have an idea…"

She whispered something into Nez' ear, and the two decided to discuss her suggestion over breakfast. After the two had eaten, Nez made up her mind.

"Okay, we'll do it!" she declared confidently.

The two women, having forgotten about me with their discovery of feelings for each other, left Mos Eisley for Jabba's palace out in the Dune Sea, where they were both hired as dancers. The hours sucked, and the pay was virtually non-existent, but the two were happy, and… well, we'll get back to them in a while.

Before I knew it I was forced to leave Xeemo and Nez behind with no way to contact them. I felt like a real scumbag, but I was helping the Rebellion, so I felt at least a little justified in that. Odura can't really maintenance droids, like Xeemo could (nobody could do that like her!), but we've got other people for that. I just wish… things hadn't been so rushed. I wish I could've at least made a clean break from Xeemo, instead of just up and leaving without a trace. I'm sure we'll get over each other in time, but for now… I mean then, I felt really bad.

After evening mess on that first day, Odura walked with me back to my quarters, which now housed four other males around my age.

"I had a wonderful time last night," she reached for my hand.

"Me too," I said, pulling it away.

Odura looked confused, so I tried to explain.

"Hey, I do like you, okay," I clarified. "But there's this other girl I left behind in Mos Eisley, and I'm not comfortable cheating on her. I hope we can still be friends."

Odura remained silent, and walked off, avoiding me for the larger part of the following week.


	5. Chapter 5

Lef: Chapter 5

I took this time to think of Xeemo more, and to develop relationships with my new bunkmates, when we weren't doing drills, that is. Two of them were twin brothers, Sullustans who formerly lived on Coruscant. Another was human like me, but darker skinned and slightly shorter. The last fellow pilot and soldier for the Rebellion was a Rodian with large black splotches under his eyes. One night we were all sitting around being bored, when one of the Sullustan brothers came up with the idea that we should name our barracks (the official designation was something like Room 1146577 or something). The others thought it was a good idea, so we all sat around thinking of names, some more mature than others. After tossing all the ideas around, we finally settled on The Bantha Room. Yeah… it's whatever.

Anyway, over the course of the next few weeks The Bantha Room would undergo several practice dogfights with pilots from the other barracks. Some of these had us paired up to go against each other, but nothing really bad happened that made us stop being friends. One day, during the second week of the Bantha Room, one of the rival pilots during our exercise was Odura. Now, I hadn't seen her in almost a month, so I figured things were back to being cool between us. Turns out I was wrong. After trying my best to avoid, dodge, duck, weave, and skedaddle away from her turrets, she blew me out of the sky every time. It was enough to think that she might still have something against me. At the end of the day I spotted her walking to the mess hall for evening meal, and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Odura," I greeted her casually. "Good flying today."

"Thanks," she paused. "You too."

I waited for her to speak, but she said no more.

"I haven't seen you much lately," I tried to regain her attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she added as an afterthought. "I'm seeing a great guy."

"Oh," I replied stupidly. "That's… good."

"Yeah, he's pretty great. Can't fly worth a Traladon, but he's all right. So," she stuck her face close to mine. "How are things with you?"

"Fine," Odura stared deeply into my eyes. "Um… I've missed you."

"Don't ruin the moment," she kissed me, then turned and walked off into the bustling cafeteria. I stood there for a while, completely and utterly confused about her feelings for me, then realized that I was hungry and so dashed into the mess hall.

I was talking with some of the boys that night in the Bantha Room and the subject came up of Odura.

"Whoa, you better watch out for that one buddy," said one of the Sullustan twins. "I hear she's a greasy slut who'll do anything for money."

"Yeah," butted in the Rodian. "I heard she slept with Captain Gluvvar so she could get into this squadron."

Not sure if I really wanted to defend her, I quickly changed the subject to the Podraces that some still held in the Outer Rim. We talked and laughed for another half hour or so before dropping off to sleep.

That night I had another dream, this one was about Odura and me running from something through a dark and moonlit forest. As we ran, I found myself running out of breath, unable to keep up with Odura's pace. For some reason she wouldn't wait for me, no matter how loud I cried out. I awoke in a fevered sweat.

The next morning went the usual way: get up at the crack of dawn, train, eat, train, eat, train, eat… oh, did I mention train and eat? Yeah, it gets pretty boring around here sometimes. Oh, I did manage to catch up with and sit beside Odura at evening mess.

"Hey, Odura," I initiated the conversation. "Mind if I sit here?"

"In public you should call me Lieutenant Keerakish, you know," she said wanly, then sighed, "I suppose, just don't make a scene."

I sat, and began to eat my slop. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Odura sniff at her loaded tray in dismay. As I adjusted myself to be more comfortable in the chair, my foot slipped in some spilled liquid and collided with one of Odura's boots. She jerked a bit at the sudden sensation then glanced at me with a reprimanding eye. My own eyes widened in what I hoped would convey innocence and I shook my head in denial of the deed's intent. She raised an eyebrow then continued to sup. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked her back to her barracks when the meal was done.

"Thanks for walking me back," she said sweetly, then added, "But I _can_ do it myself. I _am_ a soldier, you know."

"I know," I replied reasonably. "But I do like to spend time with you. I'd like to know more about this new boyfriend of yours, as well. Do you think it's very serious?"

Odura blushed then turned away quietly for a moment before replying.

"Lef, I… I lied about that. I don't have anyone else now and I'm… you're so blunt! How could you ask me that so directly?"

"Never mind," she cut off my stammering. "I'm sure you have your reasons. I do realize what a jerk you must see me as. It's just that… I've had a few bad relationships in the past, and I'm… uncomfortable with starting a new one with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I guess so. It's just… I didn't know anyone else here, and I felt like we had a special bond…"

She smiled playfully.

"Anyway, don't you think we should at least _try _going out before you immediately shoot down the possibility of a positive relationship with me?"

"Yeah… okay. Let's do something this weekend. I hear there's a new movie at the theater Friday night."

"Sounds good. See you at eight?"

"You bet your butt," she kissed me and whispered, "Good night, flyboy."

I walked back to my own barracks alone, apprehensive of the questions my bunkmates would undoubtedly impose upon my return, but still a bit light-headed from Lieutenant Keerakish's magical kiss.

Our first official date began quite ordinarily. We met (with civilian clothes and permission from our CO's, of course) at the Cantina and talked about various things over our meals. If memory serves, Odura ordered the Trandoshan Sunfish filet, while I had a plain Traladon burger (my favorite).

"So," I began, after we had received our orders and sat comfortably in a secluded booth. "I heard from the grapevine that we were scheduled to move out to a different base soon. Do you know anything about that?"

"No," she shook her head and took a sip of her Alderaanian ale. "But then again, I'm not really ranked high enough to be given that kind of information. If we did move out though, I bet it would be to the Yavin system. They say that the Rebellion is setting up all their troops there eventually, but again this is merely gossip."

"Right," I said through a mouthful of burger. "But… why there? I mean sure it's out of the way, but what makes it so perfect?"

"Ha!" she snorted into her drink. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a spy! Anyway, yeah, I don't know. Maybe they chose it at random," she shrugged.

"Well that's enough business for tonight, I think," I changed the subject. "So… you like your fish okay?"

"Mmmm, yes! It's delicious! Thanks for paying tonight, by the way."

"Aw, don't mention it," I blushed a little.

"Really, I want to make it up to you," she smiled mischievously and I felt her foot (which had slipped out of her red shoe) caress my inner calf. I trembled slightly.

"Um, like, you pay next time?" I asked stupidly, my breath short and my forehead sweaty.

"You know what I mean," she looked at me pointedly. "Why so nervous?"

It's true, I was shaking like a… oh, a… hmm… well I was shaking, okay?

"N-no reason," I stuttered and tried to shrug. "M-must be the b-burger, or somethin'."

"Sure," Odura said knowingly. "I'm sure that's _exactly_ what it is. Look, don't play dumb with me. I know what you must be thinking right now. _Oh no! I've never had sex before! This is moving too fast! _Am I close?"

I nodded tensely, while she smiled.

"Thought so. Don't worry so much, kid. If you don't want to, we don't have to," she patted my knee.

I paid the check, and we left the Cantina. On the scenic (we had to keep a low profile) walk back to the barracks, Odura held my hand in her fuzzy paw. It was warm and soft. The stars had come out by now, and Keerakish purred as she gently rubbed her cheek on mine. I sighed and held her close as we walked through the cool night air.

The barracks was dark and quiet, much like the first time I had visited it those many nights ago. I gave the pass-phrase (which had changed to "_hold the light low_"), and once again entered the modest hovel. Once inside Odura forced me to sit with her on the small sofa in the living room instead of taking our usual path straight down the hidden spiral staircase. She dropped off to sleep as soon as she was seated. I felt awkward, but asked the man if he would help me carry her downstairs anyway. Surprisingly he agreed, and we set off down the many stone steps.

I unceremoniously plopped her down in front of the door to her barracks and made my way back to mine. I remember having trouble sleeping that night, because I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

A few weeks later, after several more dates, Odura met me at a party that the brigade was holding in honor of our recent victories. She was dressed in a strange cheerleader outfit, since it was a come-in-costume event. I myself wore a top hat and tails (literally).

"Hey, Lef!" she waved to me from the punch bowl. "Over here! I've got someone I want you to meet!"

I walked over, bumping into jostling bodies dressed as celebrities and historical figures, some of which I recognized. If memory serves, my Rodian bunkmate was garbed as the famous Han Solo, but I might be mistaken.

"Hey," I greeted my girlfriend of the past two months. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much," she responded. "Oh hey, I met this girl I'd like you to meet. Now where did she go?"

As Odura scanned the room for her missing friend, I took stock of the buffet tables we stood beside. There were dishes from all corners of the known galaxy present, or so it would seem. I spotted foods from Corellia, Coruscant, Tatooine, Devaron, Pantolomin, Malastare, and many others. I was just about to help myself to the unbelievably diverse spread, when Odura returned with a rather tall Camonodinoid female in tow.

"Lef, this is Karmyn, she's new to the fleet, so it would be nice if you could graciously assist me in making her feel at home here. Well, you two play nice while I attend to other matters. See ya, Lef!" She turned and strode purposefully out into the crowd, leaving me alone with a girl who stood about 1/5th of a meter taller than me whom I had never met before and who appeared to be dressed as a Jedi Knight.

"I'm Lef," I said dumbly, extending my hand.

"Oh hi, I'm Karmyn," Karmyn said, also grasping hopelessly for intelligent words. "Nice party," she managed.

"Yeah," I replied, head muddled by the unusual circumstances. "I guess so. I'm not really one for parties, in general."

"Me neither, really," she stated. "But I was bored, and I like making costumes, so… this seemed like a good opportunity. Um, what are you supposed to be?"

We continued on like this for a good half-hour or more until people started flocking over to the dance floor. Karmyn's eyes lit up and her breath sped up a bit.

"Lef, do you want to dance?" she implored. "It's not that I dance much, but this is one of my very favorite songs, and… well, do you?"

I thought for a moment, shrugged and agreed. She smiled, and we walked out into the throng.

We danced to the then-popular jizz hit "Snark Bladder or Don't You?" an upbeat song with a simple yet catchy melody. Not being great dancers, we soon retired to a vacant table on the edge of the floor. We ordered drinks, and sat quietly for a while before Karmyn spoke, her long reptilian tongue flashing out at intervals.

"So, Lef," she began, taking a sip from her Alderaanian Ale. "I hear you're quite the pilot. Tell me, just how many enemy craft have you shot down?"

"Well… I don't know _exactly_," I struggled. "But I would guess somewhere in the neighborhood of twenty, or so, but just simulators. I've never flown in a real dogfight. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious, I guess," she looked at me flirtatiously over the rim of her glass. "I wonder where dear Odura has gone?"

It suddenly struck me that Odura had been away for over an hour, and I had seen neither head nor tail of her since she introduced us. As if by telepathic premonition, my comm beeped at that precise moment. I answered it, and who but Odura should be on the line.

"Hey Lef, listen. I got bored, so I went back to the cabin. You have fun with Karmyn now, y'hear?"

She hung up, and I was left in another awkward situation thanks to her. I looked up at Karmyn and shrugged.

"I guess she's gone for the night," I said with an annoyed grin.

"Oh really? Well," she flicked out her tongue and half-closed her eyes. "It seems we'll have to keep each other company, then, won't we?"

I felt her foot touch my ankle and slide up and down my calf in a smooth caress that instantly gave me shivers. I swallowed, and then gagged on the sip of ale that was in my mouth at the time. Karmyn leaned over and thumped me hard between the shoulder blades until I stopped hacking.

"You all right?" she asked, appearing genuinely concerned for my well-being.

I nodded that I was fine, and she smiled.

"Don't go scaring me like that, I almost changed color!"

"You can do that?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "And I can climb on perfectly flat surfaces."

"That's amazing!"

"Perhaps to a human like you, but it's only natural for us Camonodinoids. We even have special annual festivals where we compete against each other to see who has the best balance and most variety in color. I never competed very well myself, but my parents were top contenders every year. They have some trophies at home. But enough about my world, I'd _love_ to hear more about yours."

We talked and talked that night, and didn't even notice that the party was over until one of the clean-up crew informed us. I walked her back to her barracks (the one reserved for guests), and we said good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

We had another battle simulation that morning, my barracks faced off against Barracks B (I think our barracks had a letter once, but we always call it the Bantha Room. Even Captain Gluvvar calls it that). Anyway, due to lack of sleep our team got trashed and was severely reprimanded by our commanding officers. We ate mess in silence, and were forced to practice for four hours straight until we improved. There are also rumors going around now that we'll shortly be relocating to Endor or something. I don't pay it much thought, personally, but I'm all packed and ready just in case.

The next day Odura sent me out into town for some supplies for the ships and troops. I was really glad to get this little break from training, and Goadee (the Rodian) came along without permission, but I was glad of the company. Before we scoured the marketplaces for the parts and supplies, Goadee suggested we relax at the Cantina a bit first. I thought this was a great idea, so that's what we did. We hadn't been there for more than five minutes when a rat-like little guy and his pet Gamorrean approached our table.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he wheezed in a greasy falsetto while baring yellowed fangs. "But it has come to my attention that you seem to be... travelers, yes?"

"Aye, that we are," Goadee replied, putting on an accent to disguise his identity. "And who might you be?"

"I, stranger, am the much-acclaimed Zinnor the Finder, and with me is my ever-lugubrious bodyguard Shmek. We're a... welcoming committee, of sorts. You see, our job is to find new faces on Tatooine and give them a proper introduction to all of the wonders our desert world has to offer. Might I ask of you your names?"

"I be Governor Thlame of Targok, and this is me comrade Duke Hildermok of Wensleyfin. Although your offer seems most generous, I am afraid my colleague and I must decline. We won't be on this planet long, and need no tour guides at this time, thank you just the same."

The hooded rodent put up a hairy hand and said, "Just a minute. I know what you're thinking. 'I can't trust a perfect stranger on an unfamiliar world! He'll probably bludgeon and rob me when my back is turned.' Well dissuade those fears, for I am the most honorable Finder in all of Mos Eisley!"

"Well if ye say so... may I have a moment to discuss it with me counterpart here first?"

"Be my guest." The Rat sat at an adjacent table and watched us closely as we deliberated.

"We should get the snark out of here right now, man," I whispered urgently to Goadee. "This guy's bad news. I don't know why I let you talk me into these things."

"Aww, come on, you haven't even given him a chance! Just... humor me, all right?"

I begrudgingly consented, and followed Goadee to the table at which Zinnor was seated.

"Ah, I see you've come to a decision," grinned the Finder.

"Yes we have," agreed Goadee. "We'll take you up on your offer, Mr. Zinnor."

"Perfect," he looked over at his Gamorrean associate. "Just step this way..."

Without warning we were both hit from behind by the big green guy and knocked straight out.

We awoke some time later in a small room with scant light coming from under the single door and walls ceiling and floor all made out of bare stone. It was actually the pounding on the thick wooden door that roused us, then the voice from the other side.

"Here's your food for the day. Don't eat it all in one bite!" The voice was gruff, but the laughter that followed it was much harsher and more threatening. A tray of gruel slid under the space between the bottom of the door and the floor, stopping in a crack in the central area. The two of us slowly slid down onto our knees and began picking at it, our bellies rumbling with hunger. With hardly any visibility to speak of, the two of us had no idea what it was that we were stuffing into our mouths so greedily; only that it was meant to be food.

"Where in the whalebone are we?" Goadee asked.

"No clue," I replied. "Seems to be a dungeon-type place."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out on my own. That piece of Bantha fodder Ranat must've had his Gamorrean knock us out and imprisoned by the highest bidder."

"Oh yeah, and who might that be? Also, why us?"

"My guess is Jabba. He's the one with all the credits in these parts. As for the reason, your hypothesis is as good as mine. Slave labor, perhaps? Failing that, maybe we could get duties to fly his ship, since we _are _pilots, and all."

"Sounds optimistic, but we can only hope for the best, right?"

"Yeah!"

We linked arms in a show of manly camaraderie and proceeded to fall to the floor as the drugs in our vittles took effect.

We awoke to the booming laughter of none other than Jabba the Hutt himself. He was seated (or was he lying?) on a flat stone dais smoking an aqua hookah and holding the chain connected to a pretty female (non-Hutt) that lay beside him. The two of us were revived by cold water that someone had dumped on us and restrained by our wrists and ankles with strong cord. The Hutt's eyes narrowed in amusement at the sight of us kneeling there before his throne of debauchery, and he drooled a little while laughing at us from his perch.

"_Chowbaso,"_ bellowed the slug-like crime lord. "_Ah'chu apenkee?_"

"_H'chu apenkee, o' grandio lust,_" gulped Goadee. "_Mee dunkee gunko._"

(For the sake of moving the story along, and because I'm too lazy, the rest of the conversation in Huttese is translated into Basic for your convenience. You're welcome.)

"Yes, yes," said Jabba. "But again I ask who you are. Also, what business do you have in my town?"

"I'm afraid… mighty Jabba… that our business and identities must be kept secret."

"What? You refuse to comply? Perhaps some time in my torture chamber will soften your tongues! Guards!"

Needless to say, we were then led down a dark and twisted corridor to a door much like the one on our cell with a sign above it reading in twelve different languages 'Torture'. The two Gamorrean guards flung us into the room and closed and locked the heavy door behind us. The room inside was pitch black, and there was a strange creaking sound coming from the far end, almost like that of a rusty hinge being moved back and forth. We huddled together with our backs to the door, fearful of what might lay in wait in the dark…

"Two minutes!" grunted the Gamorrean outside Xeemo and Nez' dressing room door.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Nez under her breath. She tugged up her pink-shaded stockings that were part of her dance costume for Jabba the Hutt and looked up at her Rodian friend. "You look really good tonight, so don't worry," she said.

"Sure, but I need to stay focused right now. You know we dance for our lives every night, right?"

"Stop being such a jittery Jorn-bug," Nez waved her off. "We always come up with a great show, don't we?"

Xeemo nodded and returned to putting on her costume. When they were both prepared for the show, the Gamorrean retrieved them and they marched dutifully toward the Hutt's audience chambers. Jabba, as was usual, lay stretched out on a stone slab at the far end of his audience chamber, a Twi'lek girl on a chain sprawled at his belly and his male Twi'lek aide Bib Fortuna hovered close by. The Hutt responded vocally when he saw the dancers and musicians enter, apparently roused from a relaxing nap. As soon as the music started, he calmed and his eyes became unfocused once more as he followed the song only half-listening while watching the scantily clad dancers weave in and out of each other on the floor. Jabba's tongue lolled out and drooled green sludge down his quadruple chin as he watched the sensual display of feminine sexuality with rapt attention. The last phase of the dance for Nez and Xeemo was a synchronized full-body twirl ending in a provocative embrace as the music cut off and the lights went out. Jabba's entire court erupted into applause and cheers, even Jabba himself seemed uncharacteristically enthusiastic about the performance. Sweating from the effort, but very relieved, the two dancing girls headed back to their shared quarters, satisfied in a job well done and ready for some late night rest.

Much to their mutual surprise, upon entering the room and activating the glow panel control, they saw me and Goadee asleep against the wall, huddled together. The guards who had locked us in here had obviously made a mistake, a fact we pointed out to the girls when they woke us.

"You two guys must be the luckiest sons of Mynocks I've ever met!" declared Nez. "If that guard had put you in the _real_ dungeon, you'd be Bantha fodder by now!"

"Gee, thanks for reminding us. Now are we safe here or what?" Goadee bluntly whined.

"Yeah, you're safe here, just don't go around looking up the dancer's skirts or something stupid like that and we'll let you lie low here," replied Nez amiably enough. "That's just until you make it out, of course. We won't baby you for the rest of our lives."

"Nez, don't be so mean," Xeemo wrapped her arm around the other woman's torso. "Don't worry Lef, you and your friend can stay as long as you need to. Oh, but don't wake the other girls."

Goadee and I looked at each other, then looked out past the two females standing before us and noticed there were several cots along the wall, most occupied by a slumbering dancing girl. Our male hormones must have given us away, because at that moment Nez began to giggle with glee.

"Down boys," she smirked. "None of that now, you'll have plenty of time for perversion in the morning. Until then, we'll have to keep you out of sight…" she glanced around the room. "Aha! These old cloaks will keep you sticking to the shadows, just make sure you bed down in some, lest the guards spy you and correct their error."

We shrugged at one another, both at Nez' idea and her strange mode of speech, and did as we were told. The night passed uneventfully.

We awoke the next morning feeling sore and disoriented. It took us a few moments to realize where we were and what our situation was. The room was empty of all dancing girls, and a quick glance at Goadee's chronometer told us that it was the middle of the night, the most active time for anyone in Jabba's palace. We knew now where the girls must be; entertaining Jabba's carnal desires and quite literally dancing for their lives doing so. At once we both began to think of a plan for escaping the vile gangster, and quite possibly taking some girls with us (they're really cute and, well, we're heterosexual males, so what do you expect? I mean, it's not like we would try to hurt them, or anything). After a couple hours of deep, concentrated thought, nothing of significance struck either of us. And we started to feel quite hungry. So, being the pig-headed males we were, we decided to take a look around outside the unlocked room. This was of course _not_ the best idea, but… we were bored, and couldn't think of anything else.

Goadee used his impeccable sense of smell to guide us to Jabba's kitchens. Once there, we paid extra attention to keeping ourselves hidden in the shadows, sneaking random bits and bobs of things off trays on the various counters. We were both very lucky in that no one spotted us, and that we didn't accidentally ingest anything that would cause friction with our respective digestive systems (since it is common knowledge that this particular Hutt enjoys rich food). Our eager bellies filled, we carefully made our way back to the sleeping quarters in order to continue devising our plan of action.


End file.
